


Skin

by TigerLily



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horatio and Rick reconnect after a harrowing day at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin

I thought I would never feel him next to me again; the delicious slide of skin against skin slick with sweat and sex.

I ignored the scent of death that clung to him.

His fucking Savior complex had put him in the line of fire once more.

I softly moaned as he bit down on my neck marking me as his.

I can’t make him see that I would have died, if I had lost him today.

He is more interested in making love to me.

I arched against him as he slowly penetrated me.

“Love you,” he whispered in my ear.

I didn’t answer him.

Instead, I pulled his head down and kissed him until we both were breathless.

“Rick?” he asked.

“I’m a little pissed at you right now, but I do love you, Horatio.”

He smiled.

I pulled him down for another kiss that we both moaned into as we came together.

fin


End file.
